Wireless communication systems may comprise cellular and non-cellular aspects. Cellular wireless communication systems may comprise, for example, long term evolution. LTE, and wideband code division multiple access, WCDMA, systems. Non-cellular wireless communication systems may comprise, for example, wireless local area network, WLAN, and worldwide interoperability for microwave access, WiMAX, systems. In some networks, both cellular and non-cellular subnetworks, or accesses, are present to offer subscribers optimized service. Cellular systems may offer reliable and secure connectivity for mobile subscribers on a nationwide, or indeed even broader, scale, while non-cellular systems may be used to provide high capacity on a more localized basis.
Cellular systems achieve wide coverage by dividing a coverage area of a cellular network into cells, each cell being controlled by a base station. A mobile engaged in an active communication that moves from one cell to another may be handed over to the new cell responsive to the network nodes collaboratively deciding the new cell is better suited to offer service to the mobile.
Where networks offer both cellular and non-cellular service, non-cellular service may be present within a coverage area of at least one cellular cell. In other words, the coverage areas of cellular and non-cellular service may overlap. When a mobile is disposed in an area of such overlap, it may obtain service from either the cellular or the non-cellular service. The mobile may be configured to select the service to use, for example based on preference rules specific to specific types of connections the mobile may require. For example, should a mobile in an overlap area need voice telephone service, it may be configured to seek it from the cellular service. On the other hand of the mobile in the area of overlap need to transfer a large data file, it may be configured to seek to transfer the file via the non-cellular service.